Unfortunate Divinations
by erudite quill
Summary: So basically this is a story about Sibyll Trelawney from student to the crazy professor we all know and love today. Wanted to reflect on what might have made her as interesting as she is. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

"It's..." she states in the most dramatic voice she can muster, "I'm sorry to have to say, but it's The Grim...."

The Divination's teacher applauds loudly and beams at the sixth year sitting hunched uncomfortably over a tea cup.

"Correct!" The professor pats her on the back and moves to walk up the aisle of desks to the chalkboard, "now why do you suppose..."

The lecture continues and the seemingly intelligent witch tunes out the high pitched voice of the professor as she stares balefully down at the tea leaves she is supposed to have just correctly read. This student is one of the brightest witches in her House, receiving excellent marks in every single one of her classes. There is one, however, that she really _ought_ to be failing. Unfortunately, it is the one subject that she will be forced to study for the rest of her life, study and _live_. Sibyll Trelawney is the descendant of one of the Wizarding World's most famous seers, and yet she cannot even read what the weather will be like the next day out of a lousy pile of tea leaves. She once interpreted a dream about animated sinks to mean that one of her friends was going to sprain her ankle - which she did, the very next day, but that was probably due to the fact that it was mid-December and quite icy out - but other than that she has proven to be an utter failure at it. Her father forces her to continue pursuing a career in the arts of Divination, and her professor is so awe-struck ("the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney is in _my _class!") that she barely notices Sibyll's lack of talent. Whatever Sibyll says is truth, something that causes the other students to dislike her more, and causes Sibyll to try to find ways to get out of it.

"Class dismissed! Hopefully you will all find enough time to do the homework as well as Miss Trelawney! I require an essay on the history of Oracles by Friday!" The professor smiles in a motherly way at Sibyll as the rest of the students pile out of the classroom, mostly discussing whether they are going to go to Hogsmeade that weekend, or who had been caught snogging in the broom closet. She tunes out, gathers her things and slowly descends the stairs.

Truth be told, if she could do anything in the world, it would be healing. She is fascinated by the thousands of remedies that have popped up through history, and desires nothing more than to learn how every single one works. She realizes she will have to work on her bedside manner if she is to do this - she tends to shy away from most human contact, apart from her friend Elizabeth, a fellow Ravenclaw who is just as strange as Sibyll - but she promises herself she will. Sometimes, though she doesn't tell anyone not even Elizabeth, she puts Delphi - her cat - on her bed and stands there, practicing what she would say to patients with various maladies.

"Oh dear, Mrs. Ingle, it seems as though those boils might be there longer than we thought. No matter! If you turn to the side you can hardly see them!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snee, but your son's leg will have to be amputated." At this point, she sits down and tries to provide comfort within the boundaries of professionalism. Delphi makes noises and slinks away, irritated at having been harassed.

The situations are always ridiculous, and sound like something off of the soap operas that her mother diligently listens to on the radio, but she feels they help her with her social awkwardness. She's quite willowy, with reddish hair that sticks out in all directions no matter what it has been charmed with. Plus, she has been cursed with the need for an incredibly strong prescription of glasses. To make matters worse, her father refuses to buy frames for the lenses, and makes sure that they fit the over-sized pair that he wore in his youth. They go practically over her eyebrows and below her nose. She feels she looks a bit like a fly in a magnifying glass. Thus, she doesn't very much like being in social situations. At sixteen, girls are catty with each other anyway. This is something she prefers to not be a part of. She really couldn't care less who is dating Sirius Black, or what disgusting thing Severus Snape said to a Gryffindor first-year. She and Elizabeth prefer to spend their time sitting in the Common Room with hot chocolate, reading wizarding literature aloud in silly voices. It's the only time she truly feels accepted.

Nearing the library, Sibyll sidles into an aisle containing books on herbal properties. She chews on her bottom lip as she runs her fingers over the spines of all of the books she has already practically memorized. Seeing one she hasn't, she stretches over to pluck it from its precarious position on the shelf, only to find that she did so much too jauntily and has spilled the entire contents of her school bag into the lap of a sixth year Gryffindor who was sitting on the floor reading a book of the same subject matter.

"Oh no!" Sibyll cries, scrambling to retrieve her lost items. Stuffing them back in the bag she looks at the other student only to realize who it is. The blood drains from her face only to rush back in the form of a crimson blush. "I'm so-sorry...Remus..." She stammers incoherently, making a fool of herself.

Remus Lupin quickly stashes the book he was reading into his own bag and stands up quickly. "Don't worry about it, no harm done." He says in a rushed tone, backing out of the row of books, "I'm fine. I really must go though." He says, turning around and moving as fast as he possibly can out of the library.

Sibyll is mortified. She puts the last of her quills and parchment in the bag and slumps down beside the bookcases. "He obviously thinks I'm disgusting and would never want to talk to me." She sniffs to herself, hugging her bag and watching him leave, in between the shelves. On the bright side, however, it _is _the first time she has spoken more than "hello" in muffled tones to him. This is something she will think about later, as she goes repeats the conversation to Elizabeth over and over again as they dissect every possible meaning from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting near a window in the library, Sibyll thumbs through a book on herbs with a glum expression on her face.

It is seventh year, the beginning of, and her friend Elizabeth has not been allowed to return to school as the threat of evil is soon becoming apparent to the Wizarding world in England. In a last ditch effort to fit in, she has removed her glasses and has now taken to stumbling around because she is not able to see anything other than blurry outlines. But at least she no longer feels like a pariah. The other girls still laugh at her, but she is slowly trying to come into her own. She has taken to wearing colorful, gauzy scarves around her head to hide her hair. She is determined to make more friends this year, however, every time someone says hello she immediately retreats inside of herself and scurries past, knocking into walls and doorframes as she does so.

"Is that an interesting book?"

The voice is familiar, and she looks up only to be greeted by the face of the boy she dumped her bag on last year. She swallows and attempts to answer in a way that will make her seem "cool," casual.

"Fascinating." She squeaks.

"Really? I tried to read it once. I couldn't get past the first page, and that was when I was reading it right-side-up."

Inwardly she groans, realizing that because she is no longer wearing her glasses she has been sitting there for the past hour reading a book upside down. She had no idea. And no answer for him. She closes the book and moves to stand up, fighting back tears. This is the second time she has done something humiliating, and to make things worse, Elizabeth is no longer there to talk to.

"I'm just kidding..." Remus mumbles, realizing that he has probably embarrassed her to the degree that he embarrasses himself every single day. "I didn't mean to make you upset. Where are your glasses?" He cringes, realizing that was probably a stupid thing to say. He has absolutely no idea how to deal with girls, still, and he will be out in the real world at the end of this year. He wishes that Sirius or James were there.

Sibyll reaches in her bag and fumbles to find them, only to have things made _worse _by the fact that the lenses are broken.

"I can fix that!" Remus quickly says as he moves for his wand, "_reparo_!" The lenses quickly go back to normal and Sibyll can't help but smile.

"Thank you." She says quietly, putting them back on unconsciously. A group of passing Slytherins, including a surly Snape, notice this and start to snort with laughter. She looks to the ground and wishes she was invisible.

"Who cares?" Remus states, glaring at the passing crowd, "as long as you can function properly, who cares what they think?" He himself is thinking of the myriad of scars he is already collecting as he speaks.

"I suppose you're right." Sibyll sighs and slings her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you." She smiles and moves to walk away. She has so much homework this weekend anyway, it's probably a good thing she has no distractions from Elizabeth.

"Wait. We have that exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts next week. Do you want to study for it? We're planning on tomorrow afternoon. James is sneaking us into the kitchens." He looks at her hopefully.

She breaks into a larger smile, but doesn't turn around. Yet. A million conflicting thoughts are running through her mind. She would like nothing more than to spend the day in the presence of other people, especially that of Remus, but Sirius and James were hardly her cup of tea. What if they turn him against her? What if they say really rude things to her? Then again, this section was really hard. If she wants to do _anything _other than Divinations later on she has to get good marks in whatever it was she is taking.

"Sure." She turns around and nods. "That sounds like fun." Sibyll adjusts her glasses, pushing them up the bridge of her nose and smiles. This time ignoring the laughter behind her (usually she just assumes they must be laughing at _her_, but not now).

"Great! I'll um, meet you outside your Common Room tomorrow at noon, then?" He suggests, readjusting his bag and moving to follow her out of the library.

"See you then!" Sibyll tries to contain her excitement as she walks slowly down the hallway, before bounding up the stairs at high speeds to get back to her dormitory. At least Delphi is still there to divulge all of this information to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: this chapter is rather long, only because i don't expect it to be much longer, chapter-wise. i just needed enough information to go in this one so that the rest would make sense :)**

Snow is falling heavily and the branches of the various trees scattered around the Hogwarts grounds are buckling under the weight. Remus has told Sibyll that this is when he feels the most secure. When it snows, there is such a sense of silence you can almost hear a pin drop. He doesn't tell her the reasons for this, of course. That he feels the most vulnerable when there is so much noise everywhere and he cannot tell what is going on. He hasn't told her that that was how he felt on the night he was attacked; there was noise, and dirt, and screams, and pain. At seventeen he still hasn't been able to move too far past that. He loves the snow.

Sibyll loves the snow for different reasons. She loves to be cold. In this weather, she can put on as many jackets and scarves as she possibly can to keep warm and no one will look at her as though she is some sort of "freak" because they are all bundled up as well. They are all in the same boat when it snows.

They are walking outside in one of the courtyards and he is telling her something absolutely fascinating about an herbal remedy that his mother used to use. Sibyll is laughing as he tells her how badly it smelled. He hasn't noticed, but when she looks at him, her eyes light up. They stop underneath an arch and sit down.

"Are we still on for tomorrow? I'll help you with Divinations if you can help me with Potions." Remus asks as he pulls his sweater tighter around himself.

Sibyll nods and pushes her glasses back up her nose. She hasn't felt the need to hide them for months. "Of course. The library?"

"As usual!" He smiles, "this time I'll see if I can get some scones or something from the kitchens."

Their first study meeting did not go so well. Sirius and James were not as accepting as he had hoped, whispering to each other the entire time and making jokes at her expense. Remus had just sat there in anger and Peter had been too afraid to say anything other than to laugh at whatever the other two were saying. From then on, Remus had suggested they just study alone. Sibyll didn't mind. He was fast becoming a close friend, and really the only one left.

They stand up after a few minutes and make their way back to the castle. They go their separate ways once inside with shy waves. She feels far more invincible than she did last year. Now other students can laugh and say what they want. She doesn't care. Smiling, she walks back up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. On the way up, she overhears some of the others talking about some sort of secret event that was going on for the seventh years. Apparently in muggle societies this is common, and even supported by schools. She stands behind a corner and begins eavesdropping to find out more. Apparently the Headmaster had secured a location to hold a special mid-winter party somewhere in the castle, and it was only for the seventh years. A sort of celebration. Sibyll smiles even more broadly than before and quickly runs up to her dormitory. Her scarf begins to untie in her hair, but she doesn't care and when it falls out she doesn't move to fix it. She's too excited. Her hair sticks out crazily, but she sits down on her bed and picks up Delphi, sighing happily.

***********

The next day she sits with Remus in the library, but can't seem to concentrate on what they are discussing. She stares dreamily out the window and has to be brought back to the real world by Remus' repeating her name over and over again until she looks at him.

All they talk about is their homework. She tries to steer the conversation toward that topic she wants to bring up but she doesn't have the skill that most teenage girls seem to pick up throughout their years. She only gets so far before it gets dropped and they go back to school subjects. Maybe he just has not heard about it yet, she decides, pulling on the end of one of her vivid scarves. She will give him a few more days, perhaps he will get the hint then.

He makes a face at her and she is pulled out of her reverie and begins to laugh. They start to talk about how much they dislike their History of Magic class and end up not getting anything else done because they are too busy making fun of their teachers.

They spend far too long in the library, barely realizing it they have missed lunch. Packing up their things they leave, giving each other a quick hug before going off to their respective obligations. There is a spring in her step as Sibyll ascends the stairway, in a sort of "high" as she makes her way back up.

***********

A week has gone by. Sibyll is on her way to meet Remus in the library. They are going to study for a Potions exam. She is slightly more excited this time. It would seem as though the word has spread throughout the school of this exciting event, so it would seem obvious that he would be aware of it now. Especially with friends like Sirius and James.

He is sitting near a window and waves when he sees her come in. He seems slightly anxious, and all of his books and papers are already out. She moves quickly to the table and puts her bag down.

"Hello!" She says brightly, sitting down. There is a smile on her face as she pulls out her Potions book.

"Good morning." Remus smiles and sits up. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to leave early." He says as he looks at her.

"Not a problem." Sibyll answers, nothing can ruin whatever time they have to study together.

"Celia McMyers asked me to the dance, Sirius is going to help me find something to wear." Remus looks as though he might burst with excitement.

Sibyll is crestfallen, she can't feel her body. She can only feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she blinks back tears. How is it possible? Her hands feel clammy and she can't look straight at him. All of this happens in under thirty seconds. How is she supposed to act? She has never been in this situation before. It's horrible. She wants to vomit.

"Oh! Well, I can finish studying upstairs, if you need some more time to do that?" She suggests, gripping the seat of her chair so hard that she can feel her knuckles turning white.

"If you wouldn't mind...?" Remus is oblivious to this. He would have actually asked her, had Celia not gotten to him first. He is afraid, however, that Sibyll does not feel the same way, and that she wouldn't be accepting of his _secret_. Not that Celia will be. She is only going with him because it might possibly get her closer to Sirius. She will only dance with him once before leaving him alone and embarrassed.

Sibyll nods and pushes her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, attempting to stop the tears threatening to pour out. "Of course not! I have a lot of homework I really need to get done anyway."

Remus smiles and stands, "thanks! I owe you one!" He leans over to give her a quick hug as they both pack up their things. Sibyll returns it as best she can before she quickly walks out of the library.

She can barely contain her emotions as she practically runs through the hallways. Because of this she ends up slamming right into a seventh year Hufflepuff. His name is Oliver Redding and apparently he knows who she is and is actually happy to see her. He thinks that she is rather quirky, and unlike the rest of the girls. He will feel this way for a long time, and it won't be her fault that he stops.

"Sibyll?" He smiles as he stands up, extending his hand to help her. "We have our classes together. I sit behind you in Divinations."

"Oh, right. I recognize you." Sibyll tries to smile, but it doesn't really work too well.

"I was actually hoping I would run into you. Well, not literally, but it worked out quite well!" Oliver is quite nervous and rubs his hands together. "I was rather hoping you might go to this dance, thing, with me."

He isn't Remus, but he seems sweet, and perhaps if Remus sees her with this other student, he might feel jealous.

"I would love to." Sibyll replies, faking a smile, and lying through her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Perhaps even another one posted later today, just can't stop :) anyway, it's nearly done i think, there are just a few more things to add to bring it up to "present" day.**

It's graduation. House colours are draped from the ceiling and there is noise absolutely everywhere. Everyone is laughing and taking photographs. Parents are standing against the wall scanning the crowd for their children and talking amongst themselves as the students line up to have their names called and receive their certificates. Dumbledore is preparing to make a heartfelt speech about the students, even though he dislikes some of them greatly, and knows that with all that's going on in the world right now, some of them may not live too much longer.

Sibyll stands in a corner with Oliver. Their parents have been talking for quite a while, though her mother seems slightly strained. Oliver holds her hand tightly and is talking a million miles a minute about how exciting it is that they are finally graduating and now they're really adults and isn't it "cool" that they're finally all going to be out on their own and able to do their own thing without constant supervision. She smiles and nods, staring through the crowd at one certain individual.

Remus stands with Sirius, rolling his eyes at his companion's dirty jokes. He can't wait to get out of Hogwarts. It may have been his home for the past seven years, but he feels stifled, like a goldfish in a bowl that's too small. It probably has something to do with the past few months.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

His "date" with Celia is going horribly awry. He is left alone in a corner as she trots off to go talk to Sirius. He looks for Sibyll, but she is with Oliver and he doesn't want to disturb that. She seems happy. If that is the case, then he will be happy for her. He remains in that corner until the dance is over, watching her. There is a turquoise scarf draped in her hair and her eyes are the size of saucers in her old glasses and she is laughing and so pretty. He had made her laugh. It is too late now. He mentally kicks himself and watches as the two of them leave, hand in hand, before slinking out of the room. He returns to his dormitory and does not talked to anyone the rest of the night.

Sibyll doesn't mind the dance actually. Oliver is very kind, even if he is slightly dull and not too intelligent. They dance nearly all night and he makes her feel as though she is the only other person in the room. She doesn''t _like _like him, but she can tolerate his presence and doesn't feel nearly as shy around him as she does the rest of the world. They leave the dance and he squeezes her hand as he leaves her at the Ravenclaw Common Room. She should be on top of the world, but she merely walks up to her room and goes to sleep, not bothering to change. There is a heaviness on her heart.

*********************************************

Remus and Sibyll continue to meet to study on weekends, but there is a strain on the relationship. They are always cordial, but there is definitely something missing. Sibyll's grades are slipping, slightly. The only one she is still receiving outstanding marks in is Divination, something that the two of them used to laugh about. Now they just sit and talk strictly about their class work.

"Did you finish your essay for Potions?" He asks, looking up from his book for the first time since they sat down. The library air is so thick with tension, it could be cut with their wands. Yet neither has enough experience to understand what the other is feeling.

"Um, yes. It's right there." Sibyll points to her bag, where a parchment is sticking out. It has been a month since the dance.

"Thanks..." Remus reaches for it, only to grab the parchment on top. It is covered in scribbles of different herbal names and drawings of flasks.

"No! That's not it!" Sibyll goes to reach for it, but it's too late. He has already seen it.

"What is this?" He asks, surveying the drawings carefully. "I didn't know you knew _this _much about remedies."

She blushes and looks at her lap. "I...." this is a secret she has never told anyone before. Ever. She would have told Remus earlier, had there not been such a glitch in their relationship in December. "I really want to study to be a healer." She says, her tone full of embarrassment.

"Really?" Remus smiles. "I think you would be good at it."

"You think so?" Sibyll _really _smiles for the first time in a good, long while. Remus looks as though he is about so say something else, but out of one of the aisles comes a grinning Oliver who comes over and stands by the table.

"Remember the stamps I was telling you about? My uncle sent me some new ones. I know how much you liked looking at them before, come on and I'll show you." He looks at her and then at Remus. "As long as I'm not disturbing your studying, of course." Oliver's voice changes slightly and Remus shakes his head quickly.

"No, no. I'll um, let you know if I need any more help with Potions?"

"Of course." Sibyll nods and her smile disappears. Putting her papers back, she hides her incriminating piece of parchment at the bottom of her bag and stands up, walking out of the library. Remus buries his face in his hands and barely notices when Sirius and James take the seats at the table beside him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sibyll's name is called and she smiles at Dumbledore and then at her parents as they begin to take photograph after photograph of her every move as she receives her certificate and walks back to her seat. Before they know it, the ceremony is over and everyone is piling out into the courtyard to spend as much time with each other as possible before they are sent off into the real world. In the midst of all of this her mind is reeling. She knows she will have to work extra hard now, as her final marks were not as good as they would need to be for her to study as a healer, especially if she would have to fund herself. Her father wasn't too thrilled about it. Oliver has decided to train as an auror, and has leased an apartment in Hogsmeade. He has asked her to move in. She is so confused and overwhelmed all at once she doesn't quite know what to do.

She has managed to extricate herself from Oliver for the time being, sitting near a tree and just watching as everyone laughs and cries and embraces each other one last time. Remus comes up behind her and takes a photograph of the two of them. She is caught by surprise, and the resulting photo captured is her face changing from surprise to laughter and then ends right as the tears prick her eyes before it replays itself.

"Can you believe it's over?" He asks as he sits beside her.

"No, I really can't." Sibyll shrugs and plays with the end of her scarf. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Not sure, yet." Remus sighs, "Sirius and James are planning on auror training, but I'm not quite sure if it's my calling or not." There is so much he wants to say, wants to tell her _right _now.

"I think you would be good at it." She says, sitting up and looking at him. He smiles and moves to give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Did you hear the good news?" Oliver is running up to them, looking straight at Remus.

"Which?" Remus replies, his hand returning to his side.

"Sibyll and I are moving to Hogsmeade together." Oliver smiles widely, "our parents can't wait. They've already agreed to help us get everything we need."

She looks at Oliver in horror. She can't believe he has told their parents, and now Remus when she hasn't even agreed yet. "B-but-"

Remus stands up and plasters on a smile. "Congratulations. I do hope that you'll let me and Sirius come over when you've done the place up." He nods at Sibyll, pats Oliver on the back and makes his way back across the courtyard to where his friends and family are standing.

Sibyll stands up and attempts to make her way to the bathroom before her parents and Oliver's parents surround her and begin to talk excitedly of the future and what Oliver is going to study and how wonderful they are together.

They think her tears are from having to leave Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Months have passed, now, and Sibyll is studying for the exams to see if she can possibly train to be a healer. She is doing this in secret because Oliver has been making noise about where their money is going. He takes his auror training very seriously, and though his parents are paying for it, the job she has helping Rosmerta in The Three Broomsticks isn't really helping to make ends meet. They don't talk too much any more. Oliver returns home at night and usually Sibyll has already gone to sleep. To make things worse, she has been blacking out. She has been going a few minutes without being able to remember what happened, just knowing that she has woken up on the floor, when she was originally cleaning her kitchen, or serving a customer. It happens at work this week, Rosmerta has her go to St. Mungo's. They tell her not to worry about it, it is probably just stress. They tell her to take it easy for a while.

She hasn't seen Remus since she visited Oliver at his training many months ago. All he could think of to say was how lovely her apartment looked during their housewarming party.

It's two winters since their graduation. Sibyll is confused and sad and really doesn't know where to go from here. She doesn't really know whose fault it is, if it's really anyone's fault that she and Oliver seem to have gone as far as they can.

It is her day off and she is sitting at the table, reading a book on the properties of Wolfsbane. She doesn't hear the door open, or notice that Oliver has walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asks, motioning at the parchment covering the table, as well as the piles of expensive looking books beside them.

"Nothing." Sibyll moves to clean them all up quickly. This is not a conversation she feels like having right now.

"You're studying something. What for? Why? You work at Rosmerta's. You hardly need to read to keep up on what's going on there." He picks up a book and looks at it. "Wolfsbane?" He glances at the writing on the parchment and notes the dates of the exam she is studying for. "Seriously, Sibyll. It's kind of a waste of time and money, isn't it? You're hardly going to make it in. Remember your grades? They look at those too, you know." He snorts and shakes his head. "Come on. We have bills to pay. There really is no place for this kind of..." he waves his hand, "hobby."

His words sting and she cleans everything up. "Fine. Fine. You're right. What was I thinking." Sibyll mumbles as she stumbles to the closet to deposit everything, even though she has her glasses on.

"Let's go out tonight?" Oliver suggests, not truly realizing the impact his quiet tirade has had on her. He puts his coat back on and moves to get hers.

"Alright." Sibyll nods and puts it on, opening the door. They will go to The Three Broomsticks, it is the only place they ever go. Tonight, however, will be different.

They walk inside to be greeted by Rosmerta. A large crowd is already have been brought up and pushed together so that the large group can sit together. Sibyll recognizes many faces, Headmaster Dumbledore, Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, but her eyes rest on only one individual.

Remus is talking to James quietly, obviously uncomfortable in the crowd of people. He doesn't understand why they feel safe meeting like this. It may be just to relax and have fun, after all the Order is made up of a group of people who try to enjoy each others company (for the most part), but to him it seems that they are just one big target for any evil out there that feels like killing them before Christmas. He looks up just as Oliver and Sibyll walk in the door. She has the same turquoise scarf she wore at that damned dance in her hair and she looks quite somber.

"I'll get us some drinks." Oliver states, leaving her to stand like an idiot in the middle of the floor. She nods and moves to sit at one of the small empty tables. A few minutes pass and she looks over, noticing that Oliver has struck up a conversation with Frank and has pulled up a chair to their table. She really just wants to go home.

"Been stood up?" Remus teases gently as he sits down across from her, handing her a cup of cider. She wraps her hands around the steaming mug, but doesn't look up. "You seem different." He says quietly, wanting to lift her chin so she will actually _look _at him, but refrains.

"I don't know why." Sibyll shrugs and takes a sip of her drink, lifting her head slightly and looking at him. "How are you?" There really isn't much emotion in her voice at all. She feels kind of...empty.

"I'm alright. It seems weird, not seeing everyone all the time. You know? I mean, it's been almost two years since graduation, but I still can't get used to it." Remus is wishing this wasn't so _awkward_, but really he is wondering what made her retreat back into her shell.

Sibyll looks over at Oliver and notes that he hasn't even noticed she is over there and also that he has consumed _both _of their drinks. Interestingly, it is Remus who knows she isn't a fan of alcohol and brought her the cider. Oliver never noticed.

"I agree, I mean, I was never a social butterfly, but you _do _get used to passing the same people on the staircase." Sibyll nods slowly and sits up a bit straighter.

"How is your studying going?" Remus asks, drinking a little cider as he leans forward slightly.

"Oh, I've...I'm not going to do it anymore." Sibyll shakes her head and looks out the window, chewing her lower lip.

"Why? You love it. You'd be so good at it." He is taken aback at this, and turns to look at Oliver, who is laughing hysterically at something Sirius just did. For the first time, Remus is disgusted with Oliver.

"I really ought to be concentrating on working here, we need to have a solid source of income, and anyway, Oliver found my book on Wolfsbane and reminded me that they _do _look at all of your grades."

Remus visibly winces when she mentions the plant. "Whatever you _both _think is best." He replies, "though I believe in you, and would trust you more than some of those other healers if I ended up at the hospital." He think of his scars and closes his eyes. Perhaps it _is _best that he never said anything.

"Thanks." Sibyll smiles and Remus reaches over and covers her hands with his. She's just about to ask him if he remembers the time they were studying for History of Magic when they caught Severus writing love notes, when Oliver walks over to the table.

"What's going on?" He asks, and he doesn't seem too happy about it.

"Nothing." Remus answers, standing up, and grabbing his empty cup.

"Then why is it that Fenwick over there suggested that there was something going on?"

"Oliver, come off it. Everything's fine. Maybe if you hadn't _left _me over here you'd know that." Sibyll is rather irritated now, and feels enough courage to stand her ground.

"We're going home." He states.

"I'm having a good time, I'm not even done with my drink yet." She replies, leaning back in her chair.

"We're going home. If you don't come now I'll board up the floo." He threatened, holding out his hand.

"I'll apparate in." She retorted, all of the anger she feels at him over the past few months coming to a hilt. She sees how uncomfortable Remus is and stands up. "Fine. Let's go then." She says quietly. "Goodbye, Remus. I'll hopefully see you soon."

Remus nods, but is silent. He doesn't quite know how to handle what has just happened. He's never been in this sort of situation before. He watches them leave and then kicks himself for not doing something. He feels like a complete idiot.

They arrive home and there is complete silence as they turn on the lamps.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" Oliver asks quietly, standing near the counter in the kitchen.

"Embarrass you? Hardly." Sibyll states, her voice raised for the first time in probably her entire life.

"They were making assumptions about us. Come on. After all I do!" Oliver moves a step closer.

"All _you _do?! You're gone all day, I'm working at Rosmerta's in order to pay for _your _bills, and you won't even let me continue studying what _I want to do!_" Sibyll throws her hands up in the air and is about to continue on with _everything _she wants to throw in his face when she blacks out.

Oliver doesn't know what to do. He hasn't even _touched _her! He has no idea what's going on, and is about to see if she's alright when she starts to convulse. He completely loses it and presses himself up against the wall. What if she dies? It will be completely blamed upon him. Remus and the whole entire _Order of the effing Phoenix_saw their argument. He takes out his wand and summons his briefcase, grabbing a few necessities before planning to apparate out as quickly as possible. He knows he is a coward, but what else can he do? He will go to his parents and hope for the best.

He goes to leave right as she begins to speak. Well, not so much speak but _prophesy. _

"_He is coming_...." The voice is not hers. It is deep and dark and it scares him to his bones. He drops his things and begins to cry, not hearing anything other than the first few words. He doesn't know what's happening.

She won't remember anything when she wakes up.

**this one is slightly darker only because i really wanted to find a way to incorporate her prophecies in a meaningful way to the story i am trying to tell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, so here is just a little blip of a chapter. i'm not quite sure how many more there will be (suggestions on scenario welcome). i know of at least three more things i really want to add into the story and will then try to find a good way to end it. this chapter basically just sets the scene for the next one, ties up some loose ends etc... the end i feel might be slightly cliche, but i don't care it was something that wouldn't _not _let me add it. so there you go! please read and review :)**

It has been two months since her _first _prophecy. Unfortunately, she has no recollection of it all, and Oliver was too frightened to want to talk about it. In fact, they barely talk at all. Oliver has been acting incredibly strange around her ever since that night, and the more she thinks about it, she wonders if perhaps he had hit her and knocked her unconscious. It seems the most plausible of scenarios; they _had _been arguing pretty heatedly and she can't remember anything past her outburst. At the same time, however, she _can _still remember her previous black-outs. She's so confused, but she does know that Oliver has been acting strangely around her. It's mid-February and even though the ice on the outside of their apartment window is beginning to show signs of melting, the cold she feels shrouding her heart shows no signs of letting up.

Things are going from bad to worse, and Sibyll has found that Oliver is spending more and more time at work and less at home. She feels indifferent to this, but wonders _why_. She hasn't even looked at her books since their argument and when she thinks about them she feels sick. Most of her time at home is spent deep in thought, she rarely ventures outside unless she is going to work, and even then she talks as little as possible. At work, she feels that everyone is whispering about her. She has taken to wearing more scarves in her hair to keep it hidden, she has lost a lot of weight, but still wears the same clothes. If they weren't talking about her before, they are now.

It's now the beginning of March and she is walking slowly back home from The Three Broomsticks. It's late, it's a full moon, she can hear howling in the distance. No one else is out, she is the only person walking through what's left of the slush. She can feel a presence there, can swear something is watching her but can't place it exactly. She looks like a brightly coloured twig as she walks, her hair covered in the turquoise scarf as well as a purple one, her sweater is bright orange and goes to her knees, her glasses make her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Feeling slightly unnerved, she hurries as she makes her way up the stairs. Opening the door, she senses something is different. On the floor in front of her are two very different things. Both are envelopes, but each contains something that will bring a different kind of sadness.

Sliding her fingernail under the seal of the first one, she pulls out a sheet of parchment that has been quickly scribbled upon. She can no longer stand as she reads it to herself, and stumbles to the couch, sitting down and waiting a moment to read the rest until after she has caught her breath again.

_Dear Sibyll,_

_I think we both know that things just aren't working out as we had hoped._

_I apologize for any way I might have hurt you. The lease on the apartment will_

_be up in three months, feel free to stay here until then. I have moved my_

_things out. I hope that everything works out for you._

_-Oliver_

Tears leak down her face as she reads it. She may not have felt anything for him any more - because she had felt at least _something_ in the two years they had been together, it wasn't altogether a lie - but it just _hurts _that the letter is so unemotional. How can he write it as though he is just apologizing for returning her Potions book with a tear on the page? She feels..._abandoned_, and doesn't know how to cope. What is she supposed to do? She tosses the letter on the table and, having forgotten the other envelope momentarily, picks it up and opens it as well.

On the inside is the photograph that had been taken of her by Remus on their graduation day. She watches as he smiles widely and begins to laugh as her face goes from surprise to smile to the brink of tears before it starts itself all over again.

Sibyll didn't think it possible, but she is crying even _more _now. She props the photo up on the windowsill and leans back on the couch, closing her eyes and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

Outside, two gleaming eyes are staring at the stairwell of the apartment building. The creature doesn't know what brought it here, nor why it has remained outside for so long even after the _human _went inside. It just cannot move. Crouching lower in the bushes, it howls once more, long and sorrowful, before bounding off into the forest behind the small town.


	7. Chapter 7

Things are going slightly more easy for Sibyll now that she no longer has to worry about Oliver. However, there is the slight problem of where she is going to live in about a month. She is too embarrassed to disclose any of this information to her parents, as she knows that they – her mother at least- would apparate over there in an instant to help her pack her things that very instant.

No.

She is an adult and she will take care of things herself. She does not get paid that much over at The Three Broomsticks, so there is no way she could attempt to take the healer training she had studied so long to do. She has no choice but to continue working with Rosemerta. It's not that she doesn't _like _to work there, it's just...she always imagined herself doing something a bit _more_.

Every day brings the same thing. She wakes up, gets dressed and walks over to The Three Broomsticks. She stays here all day, even if she gets off early. It's just much better than being home, alone.

Today, however, is going to bring something slightly different.

Sibyll trudges through puddles, making her way down the roads of Hogsmeade, squinting through her glasses as she thinks she sees Headmaster Dumbledore leaving her place of work. She wonders if the students are visiting, but it seems rather late for that, and anyway it's mid-week. Shrugging it off, she thinks that it's probably just her eyes not working.

Opening the door, she can't believe all of the ruckus going on inside. It's as though the entire female population of the wizarding world has gone crazy.

"Well I've been told I'm _excellent _at tea leaves."

"I can prophesy in _my sleep_."

Sibyll raises an eyebrow and looks at Rosemerta, who shrugs and pours another drink for one of the more sane customers.

"What's going on in here?" She asks, putting her coat behind the counter and going to start getting out some pitchers of firewhiskey.

"Dumbledore's been in." So she'd been right! "He's looking for a new Divinations professor, and now everyone's gone crazy. You know how difficult it is to get into a position at Hogwarts!" Rosemerta shakes her head and leans against the counter, "hey! Your Great-great-grandmother was a seer wasn't she? And you got really good marks at school. Why don't you apply? See if you can get an interview? He'll remember you, you might have a really good chance!"

Sibyll winces and looks out the window. "I don't know..."

"Oh go on. I would hate to see you go, but you can't survive with just this. You have to move in a bit too, anyway, and this place holds too many memories. I don't see any reason you shouldn't!"

Rosemerta has a point. She won't have a place to live in about a month, and the professors do get a better salary then she does working behind a bar.

"I'll think on it." She promises, though she's beginning to think it is probably the best option. She can at least interview. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work.

Walking home, all she seems to do is think. It's really just a bunch of "what ifs" and "I tried" but as she trudges up the stairs to her apartment, she feels a new desire to speak to Dumbledore. It would be better than going back to her parents. She walks inside and sets her coat across the couch before walking into the bedroom to go to sleep.

Sibyll can see Dumbledore sitting at the secluded table through the window on the second floor of the Hog's Head as she walks toward The Three Broomsticks. With him is Minerva McGonagall. Sibyll has never really liked her very much and has a feeling that that this is mutual.

She can feel the butterflies in her stomach as she gets closer to work and pushes the door open and walks inside, letting in the cool, spring breeze.

"About time!" Rosemerta hisses as she grabs Sibyll's things, pushing them behind the counter. "He's almost interviewed everyone that's come! It's nearly five! Get over there!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous." Sibyll chews on her lip and stares out the window, as if willing herself ill so she doesn't have to go through with it.

"Don't worry about it! You got excellent marks in Divinations, he'll remember that!"

Even so, Sibyll is not too sure that her "expertise" at this branch of magic arts is going to be able to get her the job.

"Alright, I'll go and see him." Sibyll mutters, leaving her things there as she moves out into the cool air. After she shuts the door to The Three Broomsticks, she realizes there is no going back. Nervously she begins the trek back to the Hog's Head. All the way there she comes up with excuses as to why she can't go through with it, but once at the door she realizes she really has no other choice.

"If you're here to speak with Albus, he's upstairs." The man at the bar states, pointing a gnarled finger at the stairway.

"Thank you." She replies simply, ascending the stairs carefully. Slowly. She knocks on the door and is greeted by the muffled sound of Dumbledore's voice letting her know to come in.

"Ah, Miss Trelawney, it is lovely to see you again." The old man smiles and motions for her to sit down. She notices that Minerva is no longer in the room, but assumes that she must have gone downstairs to talk to some of the other past students that she had seen on the way in.

"It is nice to see you, as well, headmaster." Sibyll smiles nervously and sits in the chair across from him. She isn't quite sure how the interview process should go.

"Now, I've looked over your experience, and while you have excellent marks from Hogwarts, I really don't know if teaching at Hogwarts is really suitable for you." He smiles as best he can. He's not entirely sure that he wants to keep Divinations on as a class at _all_, especially after seeing the sorry lot that had come to the interviews. Also, he really doubts any talent that Sibyll might actually possess. He knows that she only did well because of the old teacher's awe of her "celebrity."

Sibyll feels as though someone's just punched her in the gut. She knew she shouldn't have put herself out like this. She moves to wipe a tear away and nods.

"I understand." She moves to stand up before collapsing back into the chair, her eyes closed and her limbs in constant spasm.

"Sibyll!" Dumbledore stands up and goes to her side, about to call for Minerva when Sibyll's eyes open wide and she stares straight up at the ceiling, her entire body going rigid.

_It is then that Miss Trelawney makes her first ____important __prophecy. One that foresees the beginning of one of the greatest wars in Wizarding history. _

Afterwards, she sits limp in the chair. Her eyes open and she is mortified. She must have been so upset that she blacked out. Albus is standing over her stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"On second thought," He is saying, "perhaps you would make an excellent Divinations professor after all."


End file.
